Adventures of Santana, the Great Vampirate!
by seahorses
Summary: Part of my Summer Memories/Charmed/Trains/GSA universe, this is just a silly story about a game Santana and Brittany play through the years. Only the first chapter will be when they're young; teenage years and older afterward!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, everyone who is wondering why I'm taking so long to work on my other stories have **meatisadelicacy** to blame for putting this story in my head and my inability to get it out. Starts out slow, when they are young, but will continue on through high school/college/adulthood. This is really just the set up. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brittany grasped tightly to Santana's pinky in the car ride home from <em>Pirates of the Carribean<em>. They sat in the back of Brittany's mother's minivan.

"You okay, Britt?" Santana whispered over to her friend.

"That movie was scary."

"Pirates aren't scary, Britt."

"I think they are."

"You know who can always beat pirates?" Brittany shook her head. "Vampires."

"You were a vampire last Halloween, San!" Santana nodded.

"You wanna know a secret?" Santana asked Brittany, who nodded again. "I'm a Vampirate. I'm the ultimate evil for pirates _and _vampires everywhere!" Brittany giggled.

"I don't believe you…"

"I'll show you later, Britt, I promise."

* * *

><p>Once they got home, Brittany's mother insisted that they take showers and head to bed immediately. Both girls protested, it was a Saturday night, after all, and they'd just seen a scary movie, but Mrs. Pierce wouldn't budge, so they trudged upstairs while Santana took the first shower and was still in her towel when Brittany went into the bathroom. Santana took this time to dig frantically through the box of costume supplies Brittany hid under her bed. It didn't take her long to find a sword, a pirate looking hat, an eye patch, and vampire teeth. To top it off, for good measure, Santana tied a winter scarf around her waist.<p>

When Brittany left the bathroom, still wrapped in just a towel, Santana was perched next to the window of her room. Santana jumped up from the window.

"I'm Santana, Great Vampirate, and I'm here to protect you from those evil pirates who were lurking around to steal your most precious belongings, Miss Brittany. Brittany squealed and, instead of putting her pajamas on like her mother had told her, found an old princess dress put that on instead.

"But, Great Vampirate Santana," Brittany said, "how did you get here?"

"Don't worry, Miss Brittany, take a seat and I will explain all…"

"I was once a normal girl like you, I played with dolls, and lived a happy life with my family, in a small town called…Gazpacho. My father was a doctor, and I went to school and had lots of friends. Then, one day, a gang of evil vampires landed upon Gazpacho and began sucking the blood of all of the citizens," Brittany sat on her bed, squeezing tightly to her stuffed duck. " I wasn't scared though, because I was a super fast runner so I ran and ran until I thought I was safe. I spent three days hiding in the woods."

"You hid in the woods all alone? Weren't you scared?"

"Nothing can scare me, even _before _I was a vampirate. Anyway, three days later, I returned to town, but everyone was gone. When I returned to my home, it was empty…or so I thought. I crawled into my bed to sleep after my long three days in the woods. In the night, an evil vampire boy attacked me in my sleep!"

"Why?"

"Because he was mean and evil."

"Like Puck?"

"Yeah, B, just like Puck. Evil vampire Puck attacked me, but right before I was about to die," Brittany's eyes widened, "he realized I was too beautiful to die so he made me into a vampire too. I thought I was destined to spend the rest of eternity with evil Puck, roaming from town to town, feeding on evil teachers who give out too much homework, until one day, Puck and I were kidnapped by a gang of even more evil pirates! We thought it was over, until I realized that the pirates didn't realize we were vampires. I showed them my fangs and attacked the meanest of them, and the rest became so afraid of me they became my lifelong servants. And that's what I've been doing ever since…roaming from town to town when I hear a young girl needs protection from pirates or vampires and protecting them. Everyone is afraid of me, because I am the dread Vampirate Santana, and therefore anyone under my protection is safe."

"How did you find out about me?"

"A magic duck, of course!"

"Ducks are magic?" vampirate Santana nodded.

"Ducks are my magical messengers. They come to me when there is a girl in distress and send me to her. That is how I came to end up here, in your castle. Look!" Santana said, gesturing to the window. "An evil pirate!" Santana rushed to the window and began sword fighting with a pillow. She finally stabbed the pirate/pillow right through the center sending feathers flying everywhere. Brittany jumped up and grabbed Santana tightly around the waist, and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Girls! Time for bed!" Brittany's mother said, poking her head in the door. "Oh, lord," she said. "What is going on in here?" Santana and Brittany just stood there, her arms still around Santana's waist as feathers floated around the room. Her mother just rolled her eyes. "Put on your pajamas, girls, and get to bed. I'll be back in ten minutes. Sure enough, ten minutes later, she came back and tucked the girls in and shut the light. Brittany curled up into Santana.

"What am I going to do when you have to leave to protect another girl?"

"I can stay here and protect you forever, B."

"But then won't other girls get hurt?" Santana thought for a moment.

"Then you can come with me on all my adventures, everywhere I go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana sat behind Brittany on her bed while she put her hair in two pigtail braids. She turned Brittany around to admire her work.

"Britt, we're too old to play vampirates." Santana said. Brittany pouted.

"But, San, you told me we could do whatever _I _wanted today, and that's what I want to do!"

"Ugh. Can't we just read magazines, or play with makeup, or talk about boys, or something?" Brittany's pout deepened.

"If you want to do those things, then why don't you go hang out with your new best friend, Quinn." Santana's face softened when she saw the sadness in Brittany's eyes.

"I'll never have a new best friend," Santana said softly. "We're bff's for life." The two sat in silence for a moment. "I want to play, Britt…it's just, we're in like, seventh grade now, and no one can know that we still play make believe, okay?" Brittany nodded, the grin returning to her face. She pulled out her box of costumes and the girls got changed.

"Miss Brittany, I'm so sorry for bringing you to this terrible town," the great Vampirate Santana said.

"It's not so bad. We've been to worse places than Lentil before…"

"I don't know, Miss Brittany, I get a bad feeling about this place…" They walked through the woods of Lentil for awhile (Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes as they walked in circles around Brittany's room and Santana tried to find a place for the plot to take them next). "Miss Brittany! Duck!" the Great Vampirate Santana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"There's a message?" Brittany replied.

"No! Duck down! Not animal duck!" It was too late though.

"I've been shot…I've been shot…" Brittany said over and over.

"A-ha!" The evil vampirate Puck said. "I have finally caught your trophy and I will keep her with me forever! You will be nothing, Santana, without your good luck charm by your side!" Santana quickly changed her voice into the mean voice of vampirate Puck and tied Brittany to a chair.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Master Vampirate Santana said as she paced back and forth. "I have not been away from Miss Brittany since I first found her in Garbanzo six years ago. That dread vampirate Puck is right…she is my good luck charm…I must get her back!" Santana ran through Brittany's room/the woods, fighting off evil boars, and fire breathing squirrels, and even outwitting the maniacal, kleptomaniac grasshopper (who moonlighted as a librarian), before she arrived at the door of evil Puck's secret hideaway. She kicked the door in and engaged in an epic swordfight with Puck's bodyguards. The only thing that divided her from Miss Brittany was the evil vampirate Puck, who stood between her and the chair. It took a few quick moves, but soon, the evil vampirate Puck ran to hide in the woods. Master Vampirate Santana quickly untied Miss Brittany who jumped into her arms.

"Thank you, Master Vampirate Santana! You saved me!"

"After all these years," Santana said, struggling to speak through her vampire teeth, "you can call me Santana, Miss Brittany."

"And you can call me Brittany," Brittany said, still held in Santana's arms. "I'm so happy you saved me," she said, snuggling into Santana's neck.

"Without you by my side, I never would have become the Master Vampirate," Santana said. Brittany pulled away slightly, her hands still on Santana's waist.

"Thank you, Santana." Brittany said, her face so close to Santana's that their noses were grazing.

"You're welcome, Brittany," Santana said, not knowing what to do with the butterflies jumping in her stomach as she felt Brittany's breath against her lips. They stood in the same position for what felt like an eternity. Brittany tightened her grasp around Santana's waist, and pressed her cheek against Santana's so that the corners of their lips were touching. Santana desperately wanted to lean in, it would take barely any movement at this point, to turn what was an overly affectionate moment between the girls into a kiss. Santana had kissed boys before, and she as pretty sure Brittany had as well, but she wasn't sure if she could kiss her best friend. Her heart was racing out of her chest. and she could feel every millimeter of flesh that was touching the other girl's. Part of her wanted to pull away, but the larger part of her was silently praying that Brittany would intensify what was already going on. Her prayers were answered. Brittany's fingers clawed at Santana's back.

"I don't know what I would do without my Master Vampirate to protect me," Brittany said, turning her head so that her lips actually grazed Santana's every time she said a "p".

"I would be lost without my Brittany," Santana said, looking briefly into Brittany's eyes, eyes that were so close Santana nearly went cross-eyed. Brittany pushed her forehead into Santana's. Their lips were now so close that it felt as though they were breathing in each other's recycled air. Santana knew this feeling before…she just had never felt it with Brittany. Santana ran her hands down Brittany's blond hair, and briefly considered taking her vampire teeth out, but thought against it, not wanting to ruin the moment where their lips were so close to grazing. Brittany raised her hand and ran it down Santana's cheek.

"I will always be there for my vampirate," Brittany said, cupping Santana's cheek in her own. Santana couldn't take much more of this. All the blood in her felt like it was rushing downwards. It felt good, but also scary. They were so close now that their lips were literally touching. It wasn't a kiss, it was like an inadvertent closeness that left them with their lips grazing each other. Santana definitely couldn't take anymore of this. All it took was her to purse her lips and Brittany let out a sigh, pursing hers as well and pulling Santana tightly to her. They stayed like this for awhile, gently kissing each other's lips with their mouth's closed. Brittany, always secretly the gutsier of the two, allowed her tongue to escape her mouth and trail along Santana's lips before it entered slightly. Santana had kissed Puck with tongue before, but with him it felt like he was shoving his big tongue down her throat and slobbering all over her. With Brittany, it was gentle, teasing, nipping, and massaging one another's tongues in a way that made Santana feel things she never had before. They just stood, for what felt like forever, exploring each other's lips.

"You're still wearing your teeth, San," Brittany said, giggling as they pulled apart for air. Santana smiled.

"I'm still your vampirate." They stood silently for a moment. Santana pulled Brittany in for one more chaste kiss on the lips. "I should go," she said, pulling away from Brittany and picking up her regular clothes from the ground. She went into the bathroom to change, trying her best not to think about what had just happened. When she came out of the bathroom, Brittany was back in her normal clothes as well, laying on her bed.

"Bye, San," was all Brittany said, waving over at Santana.

"Bye, Britt," Santana said, standing at the door. She paused. It felt wrong to leave things like this, but she didn't know what to do. It was okay for the great vampirate Santana to kiss a girl, but she wasn't sure if the same was true for _regular _Santana who lived in small town Ohio. She ran over to the bed and jumped on it so she was kneeling next to Brittany. "I had fun today," she said simply, and quickly leaned down to give Brittany a quick, chaste, kiss on the lips. Brittany grinned.

"Me too!" She yelled as Santana ran out the door.

Try as she might, Santana couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of her face as she walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello, all! Definitely not my best work, but I needed a break from the seriousness and angst brewing in my other stories...so I decided to post this anyway. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for your reviews!

* * *

><p>"I'm too old for a babysitter, mom!" Alexis, Brittany's younger sister yelled. "I'm 12, and you left Brittany home alone when she was my age!"<p>

"Correction," Mrs. Pierce said, "I left Brittany home with Santana when she was your age."

"Isn't Santana younger than Britt?"

"Not the point. You are to listen to Brittany and Santana, and I want you in bed by ten."

"It's Friday!"

"In bed by eleven, understood?"

"Look, squirt," Santana said, turning from the couch where she and Brittany had been watching _Clueless_ for the millionth time, "we're not really babysitting you anyway, were just here for Gracie."

"Yeah!" Brittany's six-year-old sister Gracie yelled, popping her head up from her seat between Brittany and Santana on the couch. "They just want to hang out with me, anyway!" She gave Santana a high-five.

"Okay, girls, can you pause the TV for a moment?" Mrs. Pierce said, standing in front of the television. "The pizza will be here in an hour. I put the phone number for the restaurant on the fridge, and you both have my cell number, and I think Christian is going to pop by around ten to make sure everything is okay."

"Hold up," Santana said, "like my brother Christian?"

"Yes, Santana, like your brother, Christian."

"Why?" Santana scowled.

"Just to make sure everything is going okay."

"Ugh. We're 14, I think we'll be fine."

"And Maria said it's fine if you stay the night, Santana, since we'll be back late." Mr. Pierce entered the room. "Are you ready to go, honey?" She asked him. He simply nodded. Mr. Pierce had never been a man of many words. Mrs. Pierce kissed Brittany, Gracie and Santana on the head. "We're leaving, Alexis!" She didn't respond.

"Bye girls, have a nice night," Mr. Pierce said simply, shutting the door behind him.

"Vampirate!" Gracie yelled as soon as the car left the driveway.

"No vampirate until after dinner, Gracie," Santana said.

* * *

><p>They finished the movie and ate their pizza and Gracie finally got Santana to change into her vampirate costume.<p>

"Where did we leave off last time, Gracie?"

"How should I know, Master Vampirate Santana? You are the one who has been leading me and Lady Brittany on this adventure!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! How could I forget? Let's see…we were in Fava, and evil vampirate Puck attacked up with a swarm of rabid, blood-sucking bats, but the rabid bats did not realize my secret weapon…"

"Razorblade hair!" Gracie interrupted, clapping wildly.

"You know it. But I can't risk the evil vampirate Puck finding out my secret weapon, so we have to flee through the enchanted forest, but it can get dangerous at times. Are you ready?" Gracie nodded and Brittany grinned. "Okay, Miss Gracie, you need to get on my back, and Brittany, you need to stay close to me, okay?" Brittany interlaced their hands together. Just as they were about to begin their epic adventure, an annoyed looking Alexis came downstairs.

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys are playing this game."

"You know you want in on this, Lex," Santana said, adjusting Gracie on her back.

"It's for, like, five-year-olds."

"Na-uh!" Gracie said, "Santy and Britt are teenagers!"

"Whatever," Alexis said, walking into the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, Santana noticed Alexis looking over at the bin of costumes and swords. Santana was standing on the arm of the couch, brandishing her sword, battling imaginary poisonous vines when Alexis came back in the room.

"Hey, Santana?" Alexis asked. "Can I be an evil pirate instead of one of the girls you protect?" Santana just shrugged, and Alexis put on a costume. As she and Alexis engaged in an epic swordfight, Santana realized that though she would _never _admit it, she really did _love _this game.

* * *

><p>They managed to get Gracie in bed by nine, and Alexis went upstairs when a boy from her class called her just a few minutes later. Santana threw herself onto the couch exhausted, throwing her vampire teeth onto the floor.<p>

"Santana?" Brittany called from the kitchen chair they brought into the living room earlier in the night.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"That game's not over, is it?"

"I'm tired."

"But the evil pirate Alexis still has me trapped in her dungeon."

"Well, I just freed you."

"That's no fun," Brittany said, pouting. "You have to at least get captured to, so that we can be in the dungeon together." Santana took one look at her best friend's face and she knew that she wouldn't be able to say no. She groaned, lifting herself up off the couch to join Brittany.

"Here I am, Britt, in the dungeon," she said, arms crossed, standing in front of the chair.

"That's not the dungeon," Brittany said, smirking. "You have to get on the chair."

"But…there's no room…oh…" Santana smirked as well as she lowered herself onto the chair so that she was straddling Brittany.

"What are we going to do now that we're in the dungeon?" Brittany asked, smiling softly.

"Well…maybe we could have some sweet lady kisses to pass the time…until I figure out a way to free us…" Brittany nodded excitedly. "But remember, Britt, we can't tell anyone, okay?" Brittany nodded again and Santana captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Okay, so they were fourteen now, and they had definitely progressed beyond that first kiss, but it wasn't often they had much time to themselves. So, Santana was surprised when, after about thirty minutes of making out, Brittany's hands traveled up Santana's sides and barely grazed her breasts. Santana's first inclination was to tell her to stop, but it _did _feel nice, so she decided to go with it.

"Your boobs feel nice, Santana," Brittany whispered into Santana's lips.

"You feel nice on them, Britt-Britt," Santana whispered back. She pulled her in for another kiss just as the door swung open. In her haste to not be caught, she jumped off of Brittany, knocking the chair backwards and falling in the opposite direction into the coffee table.

"You girls okay?" Christian asked, walking into the house. Both girls rubbed their heads, nodding. "Didn't Mrs. Pierce tell you that we were going to be coming by?"

"Yeah, Christian, besides, what difference does it make?" Santana asked her brother, scowling. "I was just braiding Brittany's hair, that's why we were by the same chair." Christian looked over at Brittany, whose hair was hanging in long loose locks around her shoulders. "You interrupted us," Santana said, shrugging.

"Whatever, Santana. You want to watch a movie?" Santana shrugged.

Christian and Sarah started the movie and curled up on the love seat and Brittany and Santana sat in the couch with a safe distance between them. Just thirty minutes into the movie, Sarah gestured over to the two girls. Santana was on her side asleep with her head on the armrest, and Brittany had curled up on Santana's shoulder, their legs intertwined and their hands interlaced. Christian laughed.

"Well, I guess we made sure they didn't get into any trouble," he said to his girlfriend. "Let's get out of here and get into some of our own," he smirked. Santana woke up at the sound of the door slamming.

* * *

><p>"Britt-Britt," she whispered into her sleeping friend. "Wake up, Christian is gone." Brittany just mumbled into her sleep. "Brittany?" Brittany finally woke up.<p>

"Yeah, San?"

"Christian's gone. What do you say we go upstairs and make _that _into the dungeon."

"What do you mean, San?"

"I wantz to get my vampirate on, Britt-Britt."

"I don't know what that means."

"I want you to keep doing…whatever it is you were doing before Christian came in," Santana said, softly now. Brittany smiled, a little gleam in her eye.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so, Master Vampirate?" She asked, leading Santana up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"God," Sarah said as they got into Christian's car, "I feel like I have to take a shower." Christian laughed.<p>

"Why?"

"Just all those hormones and sexual tension…it's suffocating. I feel like it's clinging to my body."

"How long do you think before they come out?"

"I don't think they'll make it a year."


End file.
